Love is War
by BlueChains
Summary: "Tras el asesinato de sus padres, Akashi Seijuurou había jurado venganza contra aquel que lo hizo. Años más tarde, se dará cuenta, que matar a Kuroko Tetsuya sería más complicado de lo que alguna vez, pensó." Capítulo 1: Llegada.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: KnB no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

 **-Prólogo-**

Había perdido cuenta del tipo que llevaba ahí adentro, corriendo sin dirección alguna entre todos los pasillos que llenaban esa mansión. A pesar de que en vez en cuando se paraba para revisar las habitaciones del lugar, conforme las iba viendo, podía decir que todas se veían idénticas, ya no sabiendo decir exactamente si esa ya la había visitado con anticipación o no, haciéndole casi pensar que se encontraba corriendo completamente en círculos. No importa si subía o bajaba escaleras, la casa no parecía cambiar. Salvo claro, el fuego que lentamente comenzaba a consumir todo el lugar.

Podía admitir que las cosas no habían salido acuerdo lo planeado, teniendo al final varios errores—errores los cuales le llevaron a la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba. Soltando un pequeño chasquido de lengua, giró en el pasillo más cercano, casi resbalándose ante la falta de energía de sus piernas. Deteniéndose un segundo a tomar un gran bocado de aire, se dedicó a nuevamente observar sus alrededores. Un pasillo largo que al final se dividía en dos, con únicamente puertas a los alrededores. Parecía casi un laberinto todo el lugar. O quizá, eso era. El pensamiento le hizo suspirar ligeramente, su cuerpo reincorporándose casi instantáneamente. Continuó su camino pero ahora con una velocidad un poco más baja, sus ojos mirando de lado a lado, buscando por algún cambio (o alguna pista en sí), que le ayudaran a buscar eso por lo cual realmente había llegado.

Otro pasillo más, y escaleras llenaron su vista. Pero, contrario a las anteriores, éstas escaleras únicamente iban hacia arriba. Sus ojos solo se entrecerraron un poco, y ahora, con un paso más calmado, las subió. Por cada escalón que subía, su corazón daba una fuerte palpitación contra su pecho, entrando casi en sincronía.

Un paso, un latido. Y así siguió el ritmo, hasta encontrarse totalmente arriba. Frente a sus ojos yacía un pasillo más, con una sola puerta decorando la zona hasta el final. Mientras caminaba, el único pensamiento que parecía distraer su mente era el vago recuerdo de un video juego. Ya había llegado a la puerta del jefe final, pensó, con escaso sentido del humor. Miró rápido hacia su cintura, notando que su espada seguía sujetada en lugar. Estaba preparado. Pero, ¿realmente estaba listo? Su mente cuestionó en obvia duda.

Y tras dar un paso más cerca de su destino, lo descartó por completo.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba a un paso más de distancia para poder tomar en manos la perilla de la puerta, y encontrar aquello que el destino le tenía deparado atrás de ésta. Sin pensamiento, o duda alguna, realizo dicha acción.

Lo que se encontró al entrar a la habitación, era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar. Ahí yacía él, parado justo enfrente de una gran ventana, observando detenidamente el atardecer que se asomada detrás de os grandes edificios de la ciudad.

-Vaya que te tomó tiempo,- la persona dijo, riendo con cierto humor sarcástico. No se inmutó, cerrando detrás suyo la puerta con cierta suavidad. —Por un momento creí que mi querido Tetsuya se había olvidado de mí— tras haber dicho esas palabras, aquel chico giró sobre sus pies, mostrando esa arrogante sonrisa que decoraba perfectamente sus apuestas facciones.

A ese que llamó por Tetsuya sólo le observó, éste notando que al igual que el, él se encontraba sosteniendo una espada en manos.

-Lamento la tardanza, Akashi-kun-, buscó disculparse, su suave voz resonando en el silencio de la habitación. —Ésta será la última vez.

Akashi tan sólo asintió, comenzando su camino hacia donde Tetsuya se encontraba. Su caminar era poderoso, lleno de orgullo a pesar de parecer una persona un tanto joven para poseer dichas características. Observó, y observó, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron directamente. Azul conoció el rojo y dorado en una simple vista, y con eso bastó para que las emociones que ambos buscaban expresar con ese silencioso acto, se dieran a entender.

-Claro, la última vez.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ya que alguien debe morir el día de hoy, ¿no es así?

Sin importar el humor en el que buscaba expresar esas palabras, el peli-azul no pareció afectado en nada. Éste tan sólo asintió, y dijo: —Después de todo, a eso he venido aquí.

Akashi mantuvo su sonrisa en rostro, dejando su espada en la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la levantó hasta tocar el pálido rostro del mayor, acariciándolo con una suavidad la cual casi le hace temblar.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, o nadie se movió. Los dos se mantuvieron tal y como estaban, mirándose silenciosamente como si se encontrasen contemplando algo. Tras lo que parecía un minuto, Akashi soltó un pequeño bufido, creando de momento a otro distancia entre él y el peli-azul. Desvainando de su estuche la espada, soltó el estuche al suelo en un suave movimiento. Nuevamente se encontraba caminando hacia la ventana, las sombreas que el atardecer creaban dentro de la habitación haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera perdiendo lentamente en la oscuridad. Y, si Tetsuya no le hubiese estado mirando, quizá, pudo haberlo perdido.

-Hoy todo termina.

Apenas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, una fuerte explosión sonó de fondo, y aquella habitación que a un principio brillaba, ahora se encontraba siendo lentamente consumida por las llamas.

 _-El escenario perfecto_ -, Tetsuya pensó, tomando también su espada en manos. _—El escenario perfecto para que alguien como yo, muera…_

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me puse a escribir algo...y decidí hacer mi propósito de año el regresar a la escritura. Quise por fin el llevar a cabo una historia que llevo planeando desde hace ya más de 3 años, y aunque aún tengo muchas cosas en duda del cómo poder hacer que esta historia avance bien (o si seré capaz de escribirla de la forma en que la imaginé), es algo que todavía no sé...además de que escribir eso poco me hizo batallar por más de una hora :c

Igual, si ustedes son muy amables y esta historia les llega a gustar, realmente agradecería todo tipo de apoyo que pudieran darme; de verdad, se los agradecería eternamente. Además de también, les agradecería en decirme si hay algo en la forma en que actualmente escribo no les resulta de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por haber pasado a leer 3

 _ **-BlueChains-**_


	2. Llegada

**Disclaimer: KnB no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Llegada**

Se había vuelto tradición de todas las mañanas el salir a dar una vuelta por entre los hermosos jardines que tenía la mansión. Comenzaría dando vueltas entre los pequeños arbustos, para terminar en la zona que grandes arboles verdes se encontraban, recordándole casi a los bosques de fantasía que alguna vez vio en los cuentos de hadas que su madre le leía al dormir. Sus pequeños pies saltarían, los sirvientes que a veces le veían sorprendiéndose ante la energía que un niño de seis años podía presentar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Pero, sería esa misma sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de su joven amo, lo que alegraría todas sus mañanas.

El pequeño Akashi Seijuurou seguiría corriendo, paseándose por entre todos los arboles del jardín principal, hasta terminar cerca del pequeño estanque del lugar. Una vez ahí detendría su caminar, sentándose en la misma roca de siempre, contemplando en silencio los pescados _Koi_ que nadaban en círculos. Había uno que tenía un hermoso color dorado, y era ese el cual nombró por su favorito.

Todas sus mañanas serían así, sin ningún cambio.

Minutos más tarde de que terminara de pasear en el jardín, uno de los sirvientes llamaría su nombre, haciéndole nuevamente entrar a la mansión. Lo mandarían directo a tomar un baño, y apenas saliera, su presencia sería más que requerida en el comedor principal, siendo que tanto su padre como madre le llamarían para la hora del desayuno. Tomaría el lugar a la izquierda de su padre, justo en frente de su mamá, y el desayuno comenzaría apenas la oración agradeciendo los alimentos terminara.

El desayuno sería silencioso, con su mamá a veces preguntándole cosas a su padre respecto del trabajo. Akashi les miraría curioso, no entendiendo el mucho de los negocios que su papá mencionaba. Estaba estudiando sobre eso, claro; pero aún para él, había conceptos que todavía no entendía del japonés. Una vez la complicada plática llegase a su fin, su padre le preguntaría del cómo iba con sus estudios. Él tan sólo diría en corto que iban bien. Dicho esto, agradecería nuevamente por los alimentos, y se iría del lugar.

Nadie diría nada al respecto, mucho menos llamarían su nombre para regresarlo al comedor. Y por eso, siempre estaría agradecido.

Terminando el desayuno, Akashi arrancaría a su habitación, sabiendo bien que su tutor personal ya le estaría esperando. En su pequeña mente, de momento, no podía evitar el preguntarse cuál sería el tema del día. ¿Política? Eso lo había estudiado la semana pasada. ¿Geografía? Esperaba y no. ¿Historia? No sonaba tan mal, siendo que se habían quedado al inicio de la Época de Guerra. ¿O sería día de violín? Había tantas opciones que llenaban su mente que, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a su habitación. La tocó sin mucha fuerza, anunciando su llegada y sin tardar tanto, la respuesta detrás de ésta, llegó. Girando la perilla, se adentró a las cuatro paredes de su gran habitación, notando al instante que su tutor ya se encontraba en su propia silla con un libro de Filosofía en manos. Ese tema no lo había considerado, haciendo que sus rojizos ojos se abrieran un poco.

-Joven amo.- saludó el tutor, agachando un poco la cabeza en formal saludo.

Akashi tan solo regresó el gesto, inclinando levemente (pero no tanto) la cabeza. Tomó asiento junto al tutor, y tomando una pluma en manos, la lección dio inicio.

Desde su llegada, hasta que un sonido le distrajo, fue que notó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían en sí comenzado. Alguien se encontraba detrás de la puerta, y con una sola palabra de su tutor, una sirvienta asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, anunció: —El señor Akashi requiere la presencia del joven amo.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el tutor cerrara de golpe el libro que llevaba en manos, guardándolo en el estante junto al resto. Aclarando de forma medio forzada la garganta, acomodó sus lentes, viendo al pequeño Akashi Seijuurou. —Aquí termina la lección de hoy. Mañana volveremos a tomar el tema para repasar lo visto.- el menor tan sólo asintió, saltando de su asiento y saliendo por la puerta junto a la otra sirvienta.

Una vez estando a su lado, la sirvienta no dijo nada, únicamente se dispuso a guiar el camino. Y dentro de ese silencio, el pelirrojo no podía evitar el preguntarse la razón por la cual su padre quería verle. Era raro que le llamara así, de la nada. Si acaso había algo que quería hacerle saber, mandaría a uno de sus sirvientes personales para hacerle llegar la nota. Fuera de las comidas, Akashi no veía a su padre. A su madre sí, siendo que ésta le daba vueltas de en vez en cuando, preguntando por su bienestar, pero ella jamás traería noticias de su papá. Y era por eso, que la curiosidad volvía a salir a flote.

Llegando a una de las puertas más grandes de la mansión, la sirvienta volvió a tocar la puerta, ahora recibiendo a cambio una voz que sonaba más fuerte, y llena de autoridad. Ésta nomás abrió la puerta para que el pequeño Akashi entrara, y éste una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Su padre se encontraba detrás de un gran escritorio, el cuál estaba lleno de diferentes papeles; silencioso hizo su camino hasta estar justo frente a éste, diciendo: —¿Me llamaste, padre?— buscó soltar una voz un poco más fuerte, lo cual parecía un pobre intento de "voz de grande" a sus seis años de edad. Pero fue suficiente para volver a llamar la atención de su papá, quien la instante dejó sus papeles a un lado. Parándose de su escritorio se acercó a su hijo, agachándose un poco hasta estar a su altura.

-Ayer por la noche llegó una carta,— comenzó diciendo, llamando la atención del pequeño pelirrojo. ¿Una carta? ¿De qué, o de quién? —Parece ser que mañana por la tarde un familiar vendrá a darnos una visita.

Las visitas familiares no eran tan comunes dentro de su casa, recordó. Era raro cuando algún tío o lo que sea venía a pasar algunos días; si se era sincero, él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien cerca de él que no fueran los sirvientes, o ellos.

-¿Quién?-, preguntó con aire de inocencia, parpadeando varias veces. Su papá volvió a ponerse de pie, mirando de reojo la hora que marcaba el reloj de la pared.

-Un primo tuyo; no recuerdo alguna vez haberte hablado de él. Es cuatro años más grande que tú, pero creo que podrán llevarse bien.

Si, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar gente externa a su familia. Mucho menos a personas más o menos de su edad.

Su papá nuevamente volvió a acariciar sus rojizos cabellos, y con ese último gesto, Akashi sabía que ya debía retirarse de su oficina.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Apenas abrió los ojos, sabía, que ese día sería completamente diferente. A pesar de saber que ese mismo día una persona desconocida llegaría, no podía evitar el sentirse un poco inquieto, haciendo que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, se quedara en cama hasta la hora del desayuno, no teniendo en mucho ganas de salir a correr por el jardín. Inhalando un fuerte bocado de aire, tomó asiento. ¿Qué clase de persona sería? Fue el primer pensamiento que invadió su mente, curioso, imaginando a una pequeña persona, coloreando en su imaginación su cabello y dándole una apariencia.

No lograba crear una buena imagen, eliminándola casi al instante ante la poca imaginación que él mismo tenía.

Parándose de su cama, fue a buscar en su armario algo que vestir por ese día, y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por entre los pasillos de la mansión, encontrándose con sirvientes corriendo de lado a otro llevando sabanas y otras cosas, decorando así la nueva habitación que estaría en uso por algún tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaría esa persona viviendo con ellos? Tan sólo podía esperar, y no fuera demasiado. Minutos después se encontró llegando al comedor, y adentrándose, se dio cuenta de que todavía nadie más llegaba.

Tomando su lugar, se quedó a esperar a que su mamá y papá hicieran acto de presencia. No tardaron mucho en llegar, y así, comenzó el desayuno al cual estaba ya más que acostumbrado.

-Tu papá me dijo que ya estabas enterado.— la voz de su mamá le sobresaltó, sacándole de todo tipo de pensamiento. Levantando la mirada para encararle, notó que su mamá le estaba sonriendo. Una pequeña, pero dulce sonrisa; era la sonrisa que más amaba de su mamá. —¿No estás emocionado?

Emocionado en ese momento parecía una palabra muy fuerte para describir exactamente lo que sentía respecto a eso, pero a falta de palabras, se encontró asintiendo, diciendo suavemente: —Sí, algo.

Era casi, como si ese día realmente no tuviese ganas de nada. No ganas de ir a correr. No ganas ahora de siquiera comer. Aunque los alimentos que su cocinero personal preparaba era bastante deliciosa, ese día, se encontró jugando con ésta, su tenedor no decidiendo si prefería un trozo de zanahoria, o el de una papa. Cuando creyó que sería mejor retirarse, su papá le llamó, aclarando la garganta algo fuerte, sonido que causó que se detuviera en su camino.

-¿Sucede algo?— buscó preguntar con cierta formalidad, encarando directamente a sus padres.

-Tus lecciones del día han sido canceladas. Me avisaron que él llegaría poco antes, por lo que el día de hoy la pasarás en su compañía.

A pesar de no estar a favor de esa decisión, se encontró articulando un fuerte "Sí", y salió del comedor. No era que fuera gran fan de sus lecciones de filosofía, podía admitir, pero el pasar varias horas en compañía de todo un desconocido, realmente le molestaba. ¿Acaso valía la pena?, se cuestionó a sí mismo, infantilmente chasqueando la lengua. No hacía falta conocerle, en verdad, para saber que él no valía la pena su tiempo.

Tras habersele sido canceladas sus clases, el pequeño Akashi Seijuurou ya no estaba del todo seguro sobre el qué debía hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que después del desayuno, se la pasaría en su cuarto estudiando hasta la hora de la comida, y después, continuaría con algún otro tipo de lección hasta la hora de dormir. Era muy, pero muy raro, cuando le tocaban días de descanso. Y eran especialmente en esos días, en lo que no estaba seguro qué hacer. No había planeado nada. No sabía qué libro leer, o que película de historia ver, mucho menos estaba seguro si debía escuchar algo de música tradicional para matar el tiempo.

Fue repentino, el ruido que de un momento a otro se creó dentro de la mansión. Las sirvientas comenzaron a gritarse cosas, corriendo de forma más apresurada a comparación del cómo se veían en la mañana. Akashi, curioso, llamó la atención de una de ellas. Ésta, de forma torpe se detuvo, tirando casi las cosas que de momento sostenía en manos. Se disculpó con una leve reverencia, respondiendo a su pregunta: —El invitado del Señor Akashi ha llegado.

Dicho esto, la sirvienta se retiró, siguiendo con su camino, dejando a un Akashi sorprendido ante su muy rápida llegada. Cuando su padre le había dicho que "llegaría antes" no lo esperaba… ¿qué, veinte minutos después del desayuno? Con un paso más calmado, Akashi se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, sabiendo que ahí era donde estarían recibiendo al famoso primo. A comparación de las últimas veces en que se preguntaba el cómo sería, ésta vez dejó su mente en blanco, esperando a que llegase el momento para juzgarlo con su rojiza mirada.

-¡Qué adorable te haz vuelto, Tetsuya-kun!— una vez cerca, escuchó a su mamá gritar. ¿Tetsuya? ¿Acaso ese era el nombre de la persona? Girando lentamente por el final del pasillo, llegó a la entrada principal y, tal y como se lo había estado esperando, ahí se encontraban sus padres y…en los brazos de su mamá, yacía un pequeño niño de cabellera celeste. Cuando su madre lo soltó, le miró más detenidamente. Su apariencia se veía un tanto frágil, recordándole a esas muñecas de porcelana que alguna vez le tocó leer, cabello celeste que le recordaba al cielo mismo, y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

Débil.

Fue el pensamiento final.

Como si el chico hubiera sentido una fuerte mirada encima, giró su mirada, encontrándose directamente con unos carmesí que brillaban bajo el intenso rayo de la luz del sol. Los adultos, notando su cambio, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Ambos sonrieron levemente, llamando el nombre del chico. Seijuurou. Ese era su nombre, notó, buscando memorizarlo bien.

-Seijuurou,— su mamá volvió a repetir una vez estando él con ellos, su expresión más que seria ahora que se encontraba encarando de cara al peli-celeste. —éste es Kuroko Tetsuya, un primo tuyo que ha venido a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo. Por favor, tratalo bien.

Ninguno de dos dijo nada, manteniendo todavía su concurso de miradas.

-Y Tetsuya,- ahora, encaró al peli-celeste, llamando por completo su atención. Él fue el primero en romper todo contacto visual, mirando ahora a la pelirroja. -éste es mi hijo, Akashi Seijuurou.

-Mucho gusto.— musitó suave, estirando al frente su pequeña mano. Akashi la miró con cierto desagrado, pero sin queja alguna, la tomó.

-El gusto es mío.— respondió.

Fue después de ese corto intercambio de palabras, que Akashi nuevamente observó sus ojos, notando que estos de cierta forma, habían cambiado. Cuando a un principio de habían visto algo claros y llenos de emoción, ahora se veían completamente oscurecidos, casi muertos.

Y fue con esa última mirada, en la que Akashi Seijuurou concluyó, que Kuroko Tetsuya realmente no era alguien en quién debía confiar.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Buenas! Me quiero disculpar si la personalidad de Akashi!Kid no es taaaan acá de él, pero no estoy segura del cómo un Akashi niño debería realmente actuar. Aquí yo busco que éste demuestre inocencia, y no la seriedad que lleva cuando es el Emperador. No, eso sería después. Y esa personalidad, también, despertará de una forma diferente...pero eso ya es cosa de los siguientes capítulos :c

Espero poder el seguir actualizando así de rápido...espero uwu

¡Gracias por haber leído!

 _ **-BlueChains-**_


End file.
